dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagyu
Kami Jr 'is the son of the Grand Elder, Moori who becomes Piccolo's student after being transported to Earth. he is one of the the next Generation of Z Fighters that appear in Dragon Ball SF and later in Dragon Ball GF to help defend the universe against various threats. 'Early Life: Kami Jr was born in the 789 Age on Planet New Namek to the Grand Elder, Moori. due to Piccolo's death on Earth, he was named after Kami in his honor. Unlike his Father, he isn't a Dragon Clan Type Namekian, instead he's a Warrior Type Namekian. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Generation Saga Through 32nd World Tournament Saga:' 7 years later, Piccolo recruits Kami jr as his Pupil and begins to train him on Earth after Goku brings him to the planet with Instant Transmission. after his first stage of training he competes with the other younger Z Fighters in the Junior Division of the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournamet. 'Nikon Saga Through Cobra Saga:' a year later, Kami Jr continues his training with Piccolo. he later participates in the battle against the Saiyans, Nikon, Turles and Mass. after the battle he accompanies Trunks and the others to Planet Zartar and help search for the Gold Star Dragon Balls and as well in the battle against Cobra and his minions. also at this point, he befriends the Namekian, Kola. 'General Copper Saga Through Super Android 22 Saga:' 4 years later, Kami Jr battle against the Androids created vy General Copper along with Piccolo and the Z Fighters and are easily defeated. during the two months of training, he fuses with the Grand Elder, Vardo and ascends into a Super Namek 2 greatly increasing his strength. he later fights against Super Android 22, but is still no match and is defeated. he participates in the Cell Games 2 with the Z Fighters and later witnesses Rohan defeat Super Android 22. '35th World Tournament Saga Through Malvoc Saga:' 4 years later, Kami Jr is now a teenager. he participates in the 35th World Martial Arts Tournament along with most of the Z Fighters. he loses in a match to his mentor, Piccolo. 'Raku Saga Through Ark Jr. Saga' A year later, Kami Jr and the Z Fighters are force to fight against the anicent monster, Ark. he is outmatched against the monster and he is eventually killed in a fight. he is later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls along withevryone else and helps contribute to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. serveral years later, Kami Jr witnesses Goku fight against the reincarnation/Son of Ark, Ark Jr. 'Dragon Ball GF' 'Fighting Techniques and Abilities:' Transformations/Power ups and Fusions: 'Super Namek:' Kami Jr. ascends into A Super Namek Transformation after undergoing intense training. this power is fully awakend after witnessing his Namekian friend, Kola's death on Planet Zartar during the battle against Tritekian, Cobra. 'Fuse With Vardo (Super Namek 2):' During this point in Dragon Ball SF, Kami Jr. and the Grand Elder Vardo fuses in order to greatly increase his strength in the battle against the Androids. Category:Namekians Category:Nikon23 Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF